There's a song that's inside of my soul
by MistresofRave
Summary: When Celeste met Christian she thought everything was going great, she had gotten away from Toronto and the American tour was going great. But after a visit from an ex and a call from Jude she find herself back in Toronto and facing her chaotic past. TommyxOC other random parings. I do not own instant star. Rated M for later -editing this from my old Styxswimmer act
1. I'm under your spell

There was a building across the street from an art gallery, it looked just like an ordinary building, yet at night it came alive. Once the lights went off people flocked to said building, it wasn't quite a club, but bands frequently played and people danced the night away. Tonight, a young woman was on stage, her red and blonde hair and sapphire eyes captivated the crowd. Her soft, but strong, voice rang out through the speakers and the crowd swayed to the seductive beat.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right _

The crowd's attention grew rapt as she began to dance on stage in between each verse, themoves were slow, provocative; just enough to keep the crowd interested and wanting more.__

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you've set me free  
Brought me out so easily 

She smiled at the crowd gently, giving a good look over to all the guys in the audience, until one caught her eye, or rather his eyes did—pure liquid honey—and she flashed a smile at him as the bass hit in followed by her next verse.__

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any of I've known

once again, sapphire and honey locked, this time he was the one inspecting her, her laugh went through the microphone as she caught him looking her up and down, which she covered with turning it a series of:

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha_

_Ha-ha ha-ha ha-haaaa_

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

She leaned heavily into the mike stand for the last portion of the song, bringing it as close to her mouth as she could, her look turned hungry, predatory, as she began to sing the ending lyrics.

_You make me believeeee_

She sang, spouting off an A natural; the clear, crisp high sound echoing throughout the walls of the building.__

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

She winked at him at the last line of that verse, although every guybeileved that the wink was directed at him, and all of the women were awed at the way she worked the crowd.

_I'm under your spell_

_Surging like the sea_

_Pulled to you so helplessly_

_I break with every Swell_

_Lost in ecstasy_

_Spread beneath my willow tree_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me—_

"Complete." She spoke, her voice echoing deeply around the room as she threw the mike stand down and walked off of the stage, the crowd was going absolutely wild. She walked through them and up the stairs to the roof of the building. When she got out of the hazardously small hallway and was able to exhale the stale air from her lungs and bring in new crisp air, she felt all kinds of better. She was always like this before and after a gig, the only time she was truly honest was when she was up on that stage. She sat up on the roof of the small enclosed house on the top floor. It had been long abandoned, was supposed to be for the one who kept the building running, but now it had been wired with computer circuitry, the computer took care of it all. She exhaled once again, her breath making a cloud of smoke, she shivered slightly in the chilly evening air.

A/N: Hi guys, this is a remake of my old story from my former name StyxSwimmer, I came across this and thought it would be fun to continue with a bit of updating. This is a TommyxOC paring and there will be others threaded throughout the fic. Please read and review, also if there are any songs you would like me to include please let me know. I don't own the song it's called Under your spell and its from the Musical Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once more with feeling. Which i dont' either, all credit goes to Joss Whedon and the others the credit should go to


	2. If you love me, you'd still be here

She had immediately attracted his attention when he walked in the club. He didn't know what it was, whether it be the outfit, her voice, her looks or the general attraction from one musician to another. But whatever it was she had captivated his attention, and as he worked his way closer to the stage, he could hear the lyrics she sang, the actual meaning was nothing close to the provocative movements that she made. He knew she made them to divert the audience's attention from the actual sad undertone of her song, and hell it was working and almost made him forget completely, drawing him into her. But in that moment that her brilliant sapphires locked onto his eyes he could feel her pain. He walked to the very edge of the stage now, he was graced with a smile from her before she went back to the song she was so dedicated to singing. He listened to the lyrics half-heartedly waiting for her to look at him again, he didnt' have to wait long, because her eyes locked on him; but she held it much longer this time.

He took this chance to look her up and down, her outfit was gorgeous, clinging to her every curve. She had on a black leather corset with dark denim jeans, her long blonde and red hair flowed down her back and frunt, curled up to the hilt, framing her eyes perfectly so they seemed as if they were glowing. He heard her laugh as she caught him looking, he laughed himself as he heard her cover it up with an ongoing laugh in the song. _Creative._ He thought to himself.

She winked at him through the song and he saw her kick the mike stand and smiled to himself. _Maybe there is a bit of rock in the girl after all. _He was a bit surprised when she tried to get out of the place as quickly as she did, but he knew her route, he took the very same one after his gigs. She was was going up to the roof. So out of pure curiosity, he followed her, he heard the door slam as she was let out on the roof, long before he caught up with her.

As he arrived at the door, something made him pause in the doorway, to just watch her. He heard her begin to speak to herself and paused momentarily to wonder if it was an invasion of her privacy to be listening, but he quashed that thought just as quickly as it had entered his mind; for the sad tone of her voice pulled at his heartstrings for some reason.

"_I don't know how much longer I can do this. I mean my manager says I have to go on with it but..."_ She said and she sighed softly. _"I'm not even sure I can continue on with this music, they want me to write happy things, but I'm pissed, I don't wanna write fucking happy things goddamnit!"_ She cursed to herself and couldn't help but smile. And what surprised him next were the lyrics that came out of hermouth, he wouldn't have taken her for an Evanescence girl. _"Don't cry to me! If you loved me, you would be here with me! You want me? Come find me! Make up your mind!"_

"Hm..Peculiar." He said and she jumped at the sound of his voice, she was so involved with her own thoughts and singing, she hadn't even noticed his presence. Those beautiful sapphire eyes now look at him with puzzled confusion as he approached her.

"_What?"_ She tilted her head to the side, he was c learly very interesting to her and he smiled a brilliant white smile at her.

"You."

A/N: Here's Chapter two edited! I do not own Call me when your sober by Evanescence.


	3. I want your body, not your heart

She stared at him in a curious manner, his intrusion was not unwelcome in a sense, but it was just surprising, true she had been flirting with him while she was on stage, but she was not expecting him to come and seek her out.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked, the slight foreign accent coming across heavily in her tone, it was not definable but sounded familiar to the ears.

"_I mean, a young woman such as yourself, with such an amazing and powerful gift, I'd not think that you'd take orders from anyone."_ The stranger said as he chuckled slightly, walking closer to her position, he was almost directly by the ladder now.

"I have to do what my manager wants, you'd know that if you were in the music business." She said slightly coldly, although she did not mean to, she certainly wasn't going to apologize for it now.

"_I am in the music business, my brothers and I are in a band, we've played here a lot, but before now I've never seen you."_ He said as he stepped on the first step on the ladder in a silent request to come up.

She simply nodded her head and watched him start to ascend before saying:

"I rarely perform here, I've done it a couple of times though, the only reason I did tonight was because my manager doesn't know about it. He hates me playing the club-scene, although I love it." She said while she watched him with big sapphire eyes as he sat down beside her.

"_Hmm...and would your band happen to have a name?" _He asked tilting his head likewise to the side, liquid honey eyes boring into her own.

"My band's name is the SME."

"_SME?"_ He arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Spiedermen Mind Explosion. Yeah I know, it's ridiculous, it's name after my ex." She said as she looked down and studied her nails.

"_Why would you name your band after your ex-boyfriend?"_ He asked curiously, his voice was very soft and understanding and she felt as if she could really tell him without being judged.

"My ex actually brought me into the band scene, a long time ago it was just Lance and I. We were trying to start up our own band, my ex was doing the same thing, so we just combined the band. At first the people he brought in were very hostile towards me, but eventually they warmed up to me, I mean they couldn't complain when our success grew." She as she smiled despite herself at her memory and tucked a strand of blonde-red hair behind her ear.

"_It sounds great, what happened?"_

"Well as our fame grew he gradually got jealous of me. And one day he told me I had to choose, either the band or him, I mean the choice was just so incredulous I told him he was crazy. Which he didn't like in the slightest, he hit me across the cheek and I kicked him into a wall, then smashed a flower vase over his head. After that he left, I guess I've just never changed the name because I want to remember the shit I had to go through to get here." She said as she chanced a look up into his honey eyes. "I know, stupid."

"_Actually it's not stupid. I don't think so, and I think it must have taken a lot to tell me that, and you don't even know me." _His smile that he gave her was so enchanting she felt herself smile almost immediately.

"No I really don't." She said as she shook her head and laughed a little.

"_My name is Christian."_ He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Celeste." She said as she took it and shook it firmly, she smiled when he release her hand and cracked his knuckles.

"_Damn, helluva grip, **Celeste.**"_ He said as he accentuated his name.

"That's what they tell me _Christian._" She said doing the same and he couldn't help but feel how right his name sounded coming off of her lips.

"_So now we know each other."_

"That we do."

"_So what do you want to do now Celeste? Gaze at the stars? Stay up here on the chilly roof all night long? Go inside and get your dance on? What?"_ He asked in a playful tone.

"Well first I wanna do this." She said as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly, and after she pulled back she smiled and said, "And now, I'm thinking I wanna go inside and get my dance on, wanna come with?" She said as a playful gleam sparkled in her eyes.

It took Christian a moment to recover form her kiss, so soft and sweet, it was barely there, but after he did he looked into her eyes; to find the most playful look there.

"Yeah I guess I could come with, keep ya company, make sure nuthin' happens to ya." He said and smiled.

"_That would be **greatly** appreciated, but I am a big girl you know, I can take care of myself."_ She said and pouted ever so slightly.

"I can see that, but I would steel feel a while lot better if you weren't in that mad crowd of men, whom you drove crazy while you were up on stage by the way, by yourself." Christian said as he brushed his fingers over her lips, to which her eyes fluttered for a second and she stood up.

"_Come on then, escort a poor girl inside?"_ She asked, once again the angelic pout was on her face.

Christian immediately jumped up and offered her his arm, he descended the ladder and waited for her, offering a hand when she reached the boot and a soft 'thank you' reached his ears. As they made their way back into the club they could hear some hard pounding music, apparently another band had made their way onto the stage. She grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd and she started to roll her body to the music.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine you get yours**_

_**Hang a please don't disturb sing**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills up and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine you get yours.**_

Celeste had backed up into him and he gripped his finger tips on her hips, they began to move together in synch, grinding just like eery other couple on the floor. He noticed the carefully adjusted movements of her when the beat had sped up and the baseline became more heavy. _She must have done this quite a bit._

_**So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty**_

_**All night a private party **_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right**_

_**Work me like a 9 to 5.**_

Christian turned her head towards him and locked her in a passionate kiss, and instead of tensing up and being startled as he expected, she just turned her head and returned his kiss; while keeping up with her dance movements.

_**It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is physical lovin'**_

_**Straight sweatin' our bodies rubbin'**_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5.**_

Christian was the one who broke off the kiss, he panted for breath, as did she. And instead of demanding another kiss, which was what had been Christian's experience with women, she turned back around and sped up the dancing speed once again.

_**We have a physical thing**_

_**We make love, don't fall in love**_

_**We spend time**_

_**Just enough so that you get yours and I get mine**_

_**No strings attached**_

_**I want your body**_

_**Not your heart.**_

When the song ended Christian led Celeste oer to the bar so they could sit down. When the bartended turned towards them Christian spoke up.

"Um..give me a shot of tequila. What do you want hon?"

"_I'll take a shot of fire whiskey please."_ Celeste said nodding her head at the bartender.

"Wow. Never took you for a heavy drinker, fire whiskey's strong stuff."

"_I know. And I guess your original position on me was wrong, care to reevaluate it?" _ She sayid as she placed her tongue between her teeth playfully, her eyes showed the same playful nature only heightened to an extreme degree.

"I'm doing that as we speak." christian said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Celeste smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on the side of his cheek, deepening the kiss quite easily, only to be stopped by the bartender clearing his throat as he sat down the drinks and Celeste blushed slightly. Christian, however, simply smiled and threw the shot back and watched Celeste do the same. She watched him eyeing her and chuckled in response.

"_I'm no lightweight, that's for certain._" She said and smiled, kissing him again, this time she tasted tequila. _"Mmm..."_

Christian smiled and was about to kiss her again when the bartender came over and spoke to Celeste.

"**Hey Celeste, sorry to tell ya but Vincent s'here." **

"_You've got to be kidding me. I haven't seen him in three years." _Celeste said as a groan was torn from her throat. Her tone worried Christian, she sounded quite upset.

"What's up Celeste? Who is this Vincent?"

"_Vincent would be my ex-boyfriend."_ Celeste said as she bit her lip. _"Where is he Dominic?"_ She asked which surprised Christian. _She must be in here a lot in order to be on first terms with the barman._

"**He's over by the door, we can get you out the back if you want." **

"_Yeah, that would be—Shit!"_ Celeste said as she looked at a placed slightly over Christian's shoulder.

"What is it?" Christian asked confused.

"_It's just Vincent he's right-hiya Vin."_ Celeste said as she broke off into a fake smile at the tall man behind Christian. He had long blonde locks and a Van Halen t-shirt with dark denim jeans.

"Celeste. Who is this poser?" Vincent's deep voice rang strong and infuriated Christian, however, before he could retort Celeste did.

"_He's here with me."_ She said and stepped slightly closer to him, Christian could see the dangerous fire that burned in her eyes. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Indeed. Well I need to speak to you Celeste, come out back with me for a moment will you?"

"_Alright."_

"Celeste wait!" Christian cried.

"_Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll be seven minutes." _She said as she kissed him lightly and followed Vincent out back, Christian had a really bad feeling about this. As soon as those seven minutes were up if she wasn't back he was going out there.

A/N: Here's the third chapter guys! I'm doing some major editing between this and the fourth chapter. I do not own Get mine, Get yours. That belongs to Christina Aguleria. Please if you have any suggestions for songs to use in the chapters I would love to hear them, please read and review!


End file.
